paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Liche
''Liche ''is a 2002 American animated fantasy film produced by Paramount Feature Animation. It was directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by John Cohen and Dallas Sharp, and written by Irene Mecchi from a story by Dallas Sharp and Julie Young. The film stars the voices of Meg Ryan, Matthew Broderick, David Spade, and Jeremy Irons, it tells the story of a mysterious woman named Livia and a young man named Conner, who accidentally released the Liches, led by the Lich Lord as he plans to take every soul and ruled the world. So, Livia and Conner much stop the Lich Lord before it too late. Liche ''was released by Paramount Pictures on September 27, 2002, and grossed over $105.9 million worldwide on an $70 million budget. It was met with positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation and story. ''Liche was also the last film to be directed by Don Bluth since he would later retiring from film industry to focus on other works. However, Bluth announced he would to return to film industry, creating new films beginning with The Legend of Magic Sword (2017) and an upcoming film adaptation of his famous video game Dragon's Lair. The film was also the fourth and final Paramount animated feature produced primarily by the London animation studio; the studio was shut down in January 2005, three years after the release of this film in favor of computer animated features. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Meg Ryan as Livia * Matthew Broderick as Conner * David Spade as Dominic * Jeremy Irons as The Lich Lord Coming soon! Production Development Liche ''was originally been started at Amblimation in 1990, under the name ''Legend of Liche. However, the next year, the film was never began in production. In 1996, when Natalia's Story ''almost finished production, the film, along with ''Angel Quest and The Wizards, being shipped to Paramount Feature Animation. When the production of the film began and after the failure of 20th Century Fox's Titan A.E., Don Bluth and Gary Goldman left Fox and join Paramount Feature Animation to direct the film. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation During the development of Liche, DreamWorks Animation asked Paramount if they would be interested in sharing the "tradigital animation" technique, which is a blend of traditional hand-drawn animation and computer animation used in DreamWorks' Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, asking that Paramount in turn share with them any improvements that were made. Paramount agreed, resulting in most of the "tradigital" technique for The Wizards, Liche, Thieves and Kings, and The Little Princess being produced in-house by Paramount, but some very important tools were those produced by DreamWorks. More coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Marketing Coming soon! Home media Liche ''was released on VHS and DVD on January 28, 2003. During the first month of its home release, the film led in VHS sales and was third in VHS and DVD sales combined. Sales and rentals of the VHS and DVD combined would eventually accumulate $155 million in revenue by 2004. Reception ''Coming soon! Other media Video game Main article: Liche (video game) Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film